


So Good it's Heavenly.

by Misstrickster



Series: Angel Pizza [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pizza AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and his brother own a popular pizza restaurant. Despite many unruly coworkers, unorthodox business practices and far to much flirting, they stay in business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Good it's Heavenly.

The door dinged as Gabriel entered his family pizza restaurant. “Gabriel, you’re late!”

Gabriel smiled. “Nice to see you too, Mikey,” He slid behind the counter. “Only by 5 minutes, lighten up.”

Michael walked around to face his brother. “We have a business to run, be on time or you’re fired.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I’m management, you can’t fire me.” Michael glared and opened his mouth to comment but was interrupted by the phone. Gabriel smiled and picked up the phone. “Thank you for calling Angel pizza, so good it’s heavenly.” Michael rolled his eyes and walked away. Gabriel smirked and directed his attention back to the call. “Gabriel speaking; how can I help you?” Gabriel heard a groan come from the phone.

“Hi Gabriel, I’d like to order a pizza.” Gabriel’s smirked widened.

“Dean-o, you want to order a pizza from little old me; I’m flattered.”

Dean sighed. “I’d like a large pepperoni and mushroom pizza; oh and a salad for Sammy.” Gabriel joted the order down.

“Any special request we should know? “Gabriel asked.

“Yeah, is Cas there?” Dean asked.

“Aww, want your boyfriend to deliver it.”

Dean groaned. “Just get it here soon, I’ll pay with cash.”

Gabriel grinned. “You’re total is 15.73 and your wuv will be delivering it soon.”

Dean groaned and hung up. “I’m making this order, someone take the till.” Gabriel tore off the order and entered the kitchen. He grabbed Samandriel. “Take care of up front, would ya bro?” Samandriel nodded and exited the kitchen. Gabriel pushed his way to the make line. “Special order, Cassie you’re delivering this.”

Castiel nodded from the oven. Michael glared at his younger brother but allowed him to prepare the food. Gabriel went to work preparing the pizza and salad. He arranged the tomatoes and mushrooms in the shape of a heart and smiled at his handy work. As he grabbed the pizza out of the oven he hollered to his brother. “Cassie, delivery up!” Castiel nodded and grabbed the food. Printing the receipt he exited the store. Castiel opened his car, setting the pizza down carefully. Glancing at the address he started the car and took off for the familiar home.

Castiel approached the house and turned off his car. Grabbing the food, he approached the door and knocked. After a short while the door opened revealing Dean. Castiel smiled and handed over the food. “ 15.73 is your total.” Dean pulled out 16.00 and handed it to Castiel exchanging it for the food. Castiel took the money and frowned. “Dean you forgot the tip.” Dean laughed and set the food down on the bench.

“Oh right, a tip.” Leaning forward Dean pulled Castiel into a deep kiss.

Castiel gasped and a tongue invaded his mouth. Castiel slowly let his mind go blank.

“Dean, is the food here.. DEAN!” Dean and Castiel pulled apart to face the flushed Sam. Dean cleared his throat.

“Sorry Sam, just giving Cas his tip.”

Sam nodded and grabbed the food. “I’ll be in the kitchen.” Sam walked back to the kitchen. Dean smiled and faced Castiel. “Thank you for the wonderful tip Dean, I must be heading back though.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah I’ll see you later Cas.” Castiel turned and headed back to his car, giving a quick wave before taking off. Dean smiled and closed the door. He turned and walked to the kitchen. “Sorry about that Sammy had to give a good tip.”

Sam rolled his eyes and opened the salad and pizza box. “Um, Dean, who took our order?” Dean snapped out his dazed.

“Gabriel, why?” Sam rolled his eyes and showed Dean the heart on the pizza and salad. Dean glared the food. “Fucking Gabriel.”

 


End file.
